In the performance of surgery in the chest cavity, generally referred to as thoracic surgery, it is desirable to hold open the surgical cavity to provide access to the organ or body part upon which the surgery is being performed. This is especially important in the case of cardiac surgeries. An early example of a surgical retractor for use in coronary bypass surgical procedures which include dissection of the internal mammary artery is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,955, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,955 plural rakes which engage the body and retract the surgical cavity formed by a midsternotomy are relatively fixedly positioned with respect to each other from a rod. The rod may be elevated or lowered as desired. However, there is no adjustment for the rakes relative to the rod, to each other or to the surgical cavity. Furthermore, the rakes are generally small having sharply pointed tips and are generally designed to be employed in pairs for the purpose of retracting one side of a sternum which has been split by a midsternotomy. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,955 cannot provide the support required for other procedures which have been recently developed as alternatives to the midsternotomy approach to the coronary bypass, and it is not adapted for use in reoperative midsternotomy procedures.
It is well-known and appreciated that in surgical procedures, time is of the essence, and delays associated with adjustments of support equipment are unwanted. Additionally, during certain procedures, it may be desirable to impose or to change a biasing force on a body portion which is undergoing a surgical procedure or treatment. Further, it is desirable to minimize the number of personnel required to assist in the performance of a surgical procedure, to minimize the number of personnel who must enter the sterile field, and to minimize the tasks, such as holding a retractor, of personnel during surgical procedures. Further, it is desirable to have available to the surgeon instruments appropriately adapted to each type of procedure.